In radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), network planning comprises the use of common base stations (Node B, NB or evolved node B, eNB) for providing a macro cell coverage. In addition, small cell coverage areas may be provided to user equipment (UE) by locally deployed base stations. The small cells may comprise, for example, micro cells, pico cells and femto cells. Situations may occur when the UE is in the coverage area of both a large cell and a small cell.
Thus, it is important to provide a solution for mobility management of the UE located in the coverage area of both the large and the small cell.